Plus là
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Deux scénarios différents en rapport avec la disparition de Carson... McBeck, Songfics
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Vive les Unas

Genre Song fics, deathfics et pas deathfics.

Résumé : Deux song fics McBeck en rapport aux rumeurs de disparitions de Carson dans la saison 3, deux scénarios expliquant l'absence de Paul McGillion dans la saison 4…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, malheureusement. Mais c'est Saschka qui m'a donné l'idée de la première song fic sur le forum de GSO !

Notes de l'auteur : La première chanson, c'est « How To Save A Life » de The Fray. C'est une chanson magnifique à laquelle je suis devenue complètement accro, je vous la conseille !

Spoilers des épisodes jusque Misbegotten… Mais la fic se passe dans la deuxième partie de la saison 3, puisqu'il y a une méchante rumeur qui stipule que Carson va mourir… Ca me fait faire des cauchemars cette histoire ! Bon, et je réponds déjà aux multiples questions : oui, je pense que Carson est complètement dépressif

Bon, ce n'est pas NC17, donc Pride peut les lires ces petites histoires…n'est ce pas ? (Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne me moque pas. Je respecte les gens qui respectent les warnings sur les fics .Même si je n'en fais absolument pas partie…)

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

Il t'as donné rendez vous sur un des balcons de la cité, vers 20h, au moment du coucher du soleil. Vous vous disputiez plus souvent ces temps cis, il était différent depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de sa mère, comme s'il s'était vidé de toute énergie, de toute passion…

Il était tout le temps sur la défensive, il avait peur que tu t'apitoies sur son sort, alors que tu voulais juste l'aider, lui monter que tu étais là pour lui, mais devant ce mur qu'il avait érigé autours de lui tu avais eu peur. Parce que tu le connaissais depuis longtemps, parce que tu savais qu'il n'était pas comme ça.

Alors quand tu es arrivé au lieu convenu, tu t'es inquiété, s'il voulait te parler ça devait être grave. Peut être voulait il quitter Atlantis ?

Il t'as dit que c'était une discussion, juste ça. Donc tu t'es accroupi à coté de lui et tu as essayé de capter son regard.

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stay politely right on through_

Rodney t'avais souris. Ses sourires étaient déjà rares, mais alors quand ils t'étaient destinés…

Tu ne lui avais jamais dit à quel point tu tenais à lui. Maintenant que ta mère était partie, il était l'être humain le plus proche de toi, plus proche que tes frères et sœurs, plus proche que n'importe quel ami.

Mais tu ne te laisses pas attendrir, tu as quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer. Tu dois tout lui dire, tout ce que tu penses de lui, tout lui dire avant que tu n'en ai plus le courage.

Tu lui dis qu'il devrait ôter sa carapace de mépris pour que les gens l'aiment, tu lui dis qu'il va craquer s'il continue à ce rythme, tu lui dis qu'il devrait arrêter d'accorder autant d'importance à son travail, tu lui dis de vivre, de faire attention à lui, et surtout de ne jamais abandonner. De ne pas t'oublier.

Il te demande ce qui te prend, pourquoi tu fais cette tête, pourquoi tu lui parles de ça maintenant. Il te dit que tu l'inquiètes, tu lui réponds qu'il n'a rien à craindre, que tout sera bientôt finit pour toi. Il te demande si tu as un cancer, tu ricanes, le SIDA alors ? Non Rodney, tout les gays ne meurent pas forcément de ça.

Tu lui demande si tu vas lui manquer en regardant la mer, il là il comprend. Il t'engueule, te dis que tu es fou, que c'est complètement idiot et inutile…

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right _

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_And you begin to wonder why you came_

Si c'est pour te sortir ses considérations suicidaires, merci bien, ce n'était pas la peine ! Tu le trouves dingue de vouloir faire ça, tu lui hurles dessus, tu lui dis qu'il est vraiment con de vouloir faire une chose pareille. Tu hurles pour couvrir les battements de ton cœur, tu es terrifié, tu as peur comme jamais. Tu voudrais n'avoir jamais entendu ces mots là de sa bouche…

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the biterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life..._

« Je me suis enfui en courant au bout d'un moment, en courant à reculons en lui hurlant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, que notre amitié était terminée. Je croyais que ça allait le convaincre de ne rien faire, qu'il allait tout remettre en question. J'aurais du rester avec lui, tout le temps. Si je l'avais fait, il serait encore là aujourd'hui. »

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defence_

_Without granting innocence_

Tu lui avais démontré que ça ne servait à rien, qu'il n'y avait aucune façon pour qu'il rejoigne sa mère, que tu le savais parce que c'était scientifique, que tu étais scientifique, et que sa décision n'était si rationnelle ni raisonnable. Tu as essayé de percer ce mur autour de lui, de le convaincre qu'il n'était comme ça qu'à cause de sa mère, qu'à cause de ses expériences ratées avec les Wraith. Tu avais essayé de le convaincre que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant, qu'il pouvait redevenir comme avant. Et tu croyais avoir réussi…

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

Ta décision était prise, ça allait être pour ce soir. Rodney s'était enfui sans que tu puisses tout lui dire, alors tu allais lui écrire. Et tu lui à écrit, tu lui as écrit une longue lettre sur ses défauts, ses qualités, ce qu'il devait améliorer, ce qu'il devait modifier, ce qu'il devait garder. Sur ce que tu ressentait pour lui.

Tu as songé à poser la lettre sur ton bureau, à coté de celle marqué « A tous », mais tu as préféré la cacher dans le vase de roses que Laura Cadman t'avait offert. Tu t'étais délecté de la réaction de Rodney quand il l'avait vu, on aurait presque dit qu'il était jaloux. Il était chanceux, il allait avoir une lettre d'adieux rien que pour lui. Ca allait peut être le retourner, mais tu avais confiance en lui, il tiendrais le coup. En espérant qu'il trouverait la lettre…

Puis tu as regardé une fois de plus la photo de ta mère, tu as mis en ordre tes affaires, tu as jeté un dernier regard à tes quartiers et tu es partit.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the biterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life..._

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai commencé à douter. Alors je me suis rué vers la salle de contrôle et j'ai activé le détecteur de signaux de vie. Il n'était pas dans les parties centrales de la cité, j'ai étalé la recherche aux zones plus périphériques plus éloignées. Et j'ai vu un point lumineux qui se dirigeait vers l'un des balcons les plus au nord de la cité.

J'ai couru comme un dératé pour le rejoindre. Mon cœur battait dans mes tempes, et intérieurement je priais pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Je sentais mes yeux piquer en pensant à ce que je deviendrais sans Carson. Je devais l'en empêcher.

Je suis arrivé alors qu'il se tenait à la rambarde du balcon, déjà au-delà de la barrière, le corps penché en direction de l'océan. Il avait fait comme le Petit Prince, il avait voulu mourir à l'endroit précis où il était venu auparavant. Et tout au début de l'expédition, alors qu'on exploraient encore les zones inconnues de la cité, nous nous étions perdus sur ce balcon, lui et moi. On avait passé la moitié de la nuit à parler en attendant que Sheppard ne vienne nous chercher…

J'ai réalisé que c'était lui mon étoile, ma rose, mon renard et ma fontaine. Il était mon monde et je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en aller, piqué par un serpent fin comme un doigt.

Je lui ai hurlé d'arrêter, je lui ai dit de revenir du bon coté, de ne pas faire cette bêtise.»

_As he begins to raise his voice _

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

Quand il a commencé à hausser le ton, tu t'es dit que c'était peut être quelque chose que vous pourriez faire tout les deux. Sur un ton presque inaudible, tu lui as murmuré un « viens avec moi », le regrettant presque tout de suite. Tu ne voulais pas sa mort, tu voulais son bonheur.

Il s'est approché, t'as dit que si tu tenais vraiment à lui, tu devais enjamber cette bannière et revenir au chaud, dans Atlantis, dans la vie réelle, pas dans cette mauvaise parodie de suicide.

_He will do one of two things_

Il t'a tendu la main, et tu l'as attrapé. Tout en restant du mauvais coté de la rambarde, tu l'as attiré contre toi. Tu voulais sentir sa chaleur une dernière fois, lui dire au revoir, lui dire la seule chose qui te tenait vraiment à cœur et que tu avais cachée depuis le jour où tu avais posé les yeux sur lui.

_He will admit to everything_

Il admet qu'il t'aime, tu lui réponds les larmes aux yeux que toi aussi. Tu le serres dans tes bras, tu ne veux pas être séparé de lui…

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Mais tu lui dis que c'est trop tard, que vivre est devenu trop dur, que tu n'es plus le médecin gentil et plein de principes qu'il a connu. Tu n'es qu'un salaud. Perna, Ford, Michael, tu aurais pu tous les sauver, et à cause de tes manigances ils sont tous perdus. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tu en es persuadé.

Il te dit qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans toi, tu lui dis que toi tu ne peux plus vivre tout court. Il te sert plus fort comme pour t'empêcher de partir, alors tu tourne légèrement la tête et pose tes lèvres sur les siennes.

Tu entends des pas, la porte du balcon s'ouvre et deux soldats arrivent. Ils sont surpris de votre baisé et de votre position plus où moins dangereuse, mais tu t'en fiches, tu n'as plus rien à perdre.

Alors tu murmures à l'oreille de Rodney que tu es désolé, que tu l'aimes, qu'il faut qu'il soit fort. Tu desserres ses bras autours de ton torse, il résiste mais tu lâches tout. Il crie et t'attrape le bras, mais tu es plus lourd et tu ne te tiens à rien. A bout de forces, la seule personne qui te retenait au monde te lâche, et tu te sens tomber, tu te sens voler, comme si toute ta vie on t'avait privé de tes ailes. Tu fermes les yeux et essaie de garder comme dernière pensée la sensation des lèvres de Rodney sur les tiennes…

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the biterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life..._

Après la cérémonie à la mémoire de Carson, j'ai éprouvé le besoin d'aller dans ses quartiers, qui n'avaient pas encore étés déménagés. Je voulais emporter un peu de son odeur avec moi, toucher ses affaires, voir si sa chaleur demeurait, peut être vérifier si son fantôme hantait la chambre. Je ne croyais plus en rien, même pas en la réalité et la science, que j'affectionnais tant.

Il avait parfaitement rangé ses affaires, je reconnaissais bien là sa maniaquerie. Elizabeth m'avait dit qu'ils avaient trouvés une lettre sur son bureau, expliquant son geste. Ils croient tous qu'il a pété les plombs, alors que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait commencé à perdre pied.

Mes yeux se sont tout suite remplis de larmes à l'ouverture de la porte. J'avais eu raison, son odeur était encore dans la pièce.

Emu, j'effleurais du bout des doigts le couvre lit bleu, les oreillers, le dossier de la chaise de bureau et les pots à crayons…Mon regard se posa sur le vase de terre cuite à présent vide que Cadman avait offert –rempli de roses jaunes- à Carson à l'occasion de leur rupture. Cela m'avait fait sourire, parce Carson n'était sortit avec Laura que pour faire bonne figure, à cause des rumeurs qui circulaient dans la cité. Même si ces rumeurs étaient véridiques –Carson était homosexuel mais ne voulais pas que ça se sache-, il avait jugé bon de les démentir, en sortant avec Cadman, non sans lui avoir expliqué qu'elle n'était là que pour la façade. Quand Laura était repartie sur terre, ils avaient rompus amicalement, avec des roses.

Quand je les avais vues pour la premières fois et que Carson m'avait expliqué qu'elles venaient de la militaire, j'avais vu rouge, il y avait eu comme un élan de haine et de jalousie qui était monté en moi et j'étais partie si je puis dire en claquant la porte. Cette tête de mule d'écossais m'avait bien fait marcher…

Une vague de désespoir me submergea. Pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Il n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça… Je l'aimais et je l'aime toujours, mais il a préféré tout arrêter parce qu'il avait jugé ne pas mériter la vie et le bonheur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris !!

Effondré et colérique, j'agrippais le vase et le lançait contre le mur, évacuant ainsi la rage et l'impuissance qui m'étouffaient depuis que j'avais vu le corps de Carson s'enfoncer dans l'océan.

Quand je remarquais la lettre au milieu des débris de poterie, quand je vis mon nom écrit sur le rabat, mon cœur manqua un battement et je manquais de m'évanouir.

Il m'aimait.

_How to save a life..._

_\/\/\/°°°\/\/\/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cette fois ci, la chanson c'est "Je veux bien t'aimer" de Linda Lemay. J'ai juste changé certaines paroles pour les mettre au masculin. (Moi être grande fan de variété quebecquoise…Ca pas être de ma faute, désolée)**

_\/\/\/°°°\/\/\/_

Heighmeyer avait diagnostiqué une dépression. Trop de pressions qui entraînent la dépression avait-elle dit. Alors au début, il avait pris des médicaments, de plus en plus forts, qui le rendaient chaque jour de plus en plus groggy.

Elle a fait savoir à Elizabeth que ce n'était pas raisonnable de le laisser partir en mission. Puis, comme son état ne s'améliorait pas, elle lui avait ordonné de prendre du repos et de ne plus travailler du tout avec des aiguilles et des scalpels. Ca se sentait, elle avait peur du pire.

Comme l'état de Carson ne s'améliorait toujours pas, il avait du rentrer sur Terre. Bien sur j'avais voulu le suivre, mais lui ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. J'étais nécessaire, on avait besoin de moi ici, je devais rester. Je lui ai rétorqué que j'étais libre de faire ce qui me plaisait, et lui m'a dit que si j'avais un temps soit peu de morale, je devais rester sur Atlantis et le laisser partir.

Je lui ai dit qu'il était fou.

_Je veux bien t'aimer_

_Mais comment est ce que je peux t'aimer si j'te vois pas_

Il était fou mais il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le suivre, même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

Je lui ai juste dit qu'il allait me manquer. Et puis il m'a posé cette question bizarre…

_Je veux bien t'aimer_

_Tout chaste ou presque comme les curés qui s'marient pas_

_Les sœurs cloîtrées qui se préservent pour un bon vieux Dieu qui se cache_

J'étais du genre fidèle, ça il le savait. Malgré tout je savais qu'il était jaloux, jaloux de Katie Brown et de Samantha Carter, jaloux de toutes ces autres belles plantes qui, après être passées dans les bras de Sheppard et après avoir séché toutes leurs larmes étaient venues vers moi. C'était comme ça que je fonctionnais avant lui. Sheppard les avaient en premier, dégoûtait celles qui ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça et les envoyaient dans mon lit. Bon, en général c'était plutôt dans l'embrasure de ma porte, parce que j'étais tellement maladroit qu'elles se sauvaient rapidement, mais le système avait à peu prés marché.

Et puis un jour, le type que je connaissait depuis un stage à Glasgow en 1988 (je m'étais cassé une jambe et c'était l'infirmier de garde à l'hôpital à l'époque. Une amitié était née ce jour là, on avait gardé contact, et quand le SGC avait recherché un médecin compétant bardé de diplômes dans une infinité de spécialités, je l'avait appelé, ils l'avaient engagé et je crois que c'est un peu à cause de moi qu'il s'est engagé dans l'expédition Atlantis, trouillard comme il est, il ne se serait pas empêtré dans un bordel pareil sans au moins un visage familier), et bien ce type m'avait pris la main. J'étais dans un lit, après un petit accident de Jumper sous-marin, je dormais, et quand je me suis réveillé, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait cru me perdre, ça avait flatté mon ego.

Puis ça avait viré quatrième dimension. Il a pris ma main, a entrelacé ses doigts dans les miens et a posé ses lèvres sur mon poignet.

_Je veux bien t'aimer, bien sur j'en rêve_

_Mais comment veux tu que ça marche ?_

Il est marrant lui, il en a déjà vu des couples séparés par plusieurs millions d'années lumières ? Aucun des membres de l'expédition ayant leur moitié sur Terre n'est resté avec à ma connaissance.

J'aimerais bien que ça continue, je ne veux que ça, mais en étant réaliste, est ce que c'est seulement humainement possible ?

_Je veux bien me moquer du proverbe _

_Qui dit « loin des yeux, loin du cœur »_

_Dire que c'est faux, que c'est acerbe_

_Que c'est exprès pour nous faire peur_

Oui, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de l'oublier, de passer à autre chose. J'ai peur de ne pas me souvenir du son de sa voix, de la douceur de sa peau, de la couleur de ses yeux. J'ai peur d'être attiré par d'autres personnes, j'ai peur de me tromper en le trompant. Et j'ai peur que lui m'oublie, qu'il aille voir ailleurs, ou pire, qu'il pense que personne ne le retiens plus et qu'il s'enfonce encore plus dans sa mélancolie.

J'ai peur de moi. De me retrouver seul. De ressentir le vide autour de moi, mes draps glacés et mes bras qui n'ont plus rien à tenir.

Peur de tomber dans la caricature du « tu me manques », de lui parler dans le vide, de me tripoter en faisant semblant que c'est lui qui me fait l'amour, de m'endormir en serrant un oreiller qui le représenterais.

_Je veux bien m'endormir chaque soir_

_En m'blottissant contre personne_

_Avec ton corps dans la mémoire_

_Comme une mère grand qui pleure son homme._

J'aime son corps, si semblable au mien, si différent en même temps. Je le connais par cœur, chaque repli, chaque zone érogène, chaque grain de beauté. J'aime ses dents trop alignées pour être honnêtes, sa langue au goût de dentifrice, j'aime l'odeur de ses cheveux, j'aime le rythme de sa respiration, j'aime ses lèvres fines et roses, leur goût sucré, j'aime la peau de son cou qui le fait réagir si drôlement, sa poitrine imberbe et les muscles de ses bras, ses mains pales, ses hanches, ses fesses et la chaleur de son sexe.

Sa voix à quelque chose d'indéfinissable, de sensuel. Ses baisers mouillés chatouillent, ses baisers tendres me font fondre, ses baisers rapides me frustrent.

Il m'est complémentaire, s'il est triste je le suis aussi, s'il sourit je suis heureux et s'il marche, je marche à ses cotés.

Pourrais-je vivre sans lui ?

_Je veux bien t'aimer_

_Même jusqu'à croire aux éventuels avantages_

_De mélanger nos deux histoires en perpétuel décalage_

Sur Terre, il se lèvera quand je me coucherais et mangera quand je serais en train de courir pour échapper à une armada de Wraith. Notre accord parfait sera brisé.

Il prévoit de retourner chez sa mère, elle s'occupera bien de lui, je le sais. Mais notre vie sera si différente… Comment s'entendre si nos quotidiens sont si opposés, si nos préoccupations sont tellement incompatibles ? Quand je le verrais, il me parlera des vainqueurs de la coupe du monde de football tandis que je lui énumérerais le nombre de morts sur Atlantis ce mois-ci ?

_Je veux bien forcer tous ces hasards_

_Qui refusent de jouer en notre faveur_

Il le sait, je suis plein de bonne volonté. Je suis prés à quitter Atlantis aussi souvent qu'il le voudra, passer toutes mes vacances avec lui, tout lui donner. Je veux bien faire les quatre semaines de trajet avec le Dédale tout les trois mois pour venir le voir, lui envoyer des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres à l'eau de rose, même si je déteste en écrire.

Je suis prés à me mentir en croyant que nous c'est possible, à ravaler mon chagrin et à penser à lui comme s'il allait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

_Et puis gagner la chance de te voir_

_Deux petites journée ou deux petites heures_

Quand je retournerais sur Terre, je pourrais profiter de lui, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser. Pas longtemps, mais quand même assez pour faire semblant d'instaurer un autre quotidien. Faire la grasse matinée, le regarder cuisiner, lire et regarder des films idiots avec lui, aller se promener. Vivre comme un couple normal, enfin, un couple homosexuel normal, si la définition de la normalité se borne aux plus nombreux.

Ma vie entière sera rythmée par mes visites, je me dirais « plus que trois semaines et je le vois », « encore quelques jours et je pourrais être avec lui », « dans quelques semaines, il me fera l'amour ». Je me réveillerais et tout les matins me dirais que tout ce que je ferais ce jour, ce seras pour lui, pour pouvoir avoir la chance de l'enlacer. Comme un prisonnier je décompterais les jours, en griffonnant de petits bâtonnets sur un carnet, en sentant mon cœur se réchauffer à mesure que l'échéance approche. Il restera ma raison de vivre.

Quand mon avion se posera en Ecosse, je respirerais un grand coup, je me sentirais revivre. Quand je l'apercevrais dans la salle d'embarquement, je sentirais mes entrailles bouillir, quand il me sourira j'irai courir vers lui, lui sautant dans les bras comme dans les films romantiques destinés aux ménagères.

_Je veux bien t'aimer _

_Mais comment est ce que je peux t'aimer si j'suis pas là ?_

_Pour t'envelopper de ma tendresse _

_Et te consoler si ça va pas ?_

Il est déjà triste, dépressif, s'il ressent les mêmes sentiments que moi à son égard, comment pourra t'il guérir ?

Déjà, sur Atlantis, il traînait son corps comme si c'était un poids, il soupirait en regardant par la fenêtre, et quand il se décidait à ne plus être léthargique, il fondait en larmes. Je n'ai plus compté les soirs où je tenais un légume dans mes bras, un légume aux yeux bleus que je berçais en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux, lui répétant que tout allait bien. Les matins où je me réveillais à coté d'un visage baigné de larmes, que j'embrassais, comme si ça allait le guérir de ses états d'âme…

Mes passages dans ses quartiers au beau milieu de la journée, où je le trouvais assis sur son lit, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, à déprimer.

Je ne suis pas sur de la raison pour laquelle il est comme ça. Nous avions notre Carson joyeux ou presque, un homme quasi normal, et un jour, nous l'avons retrouvés comme ça.

Il est resté trois jours prisonnier d'un peuple plutôt primitif, et une nuit, alors que je mourrais d'inquiétude, ils l'ont renvoyés sur Atlantis, à moitié défroqué, le visage boueux et en sang. Ses confrères médecins m'ont dis qu'il avait été torturé, un peu, juste un peu, quelques plaies superficielles sur le visage, les bras et le torse. Nous n'avons jamais su pourquoi, il n'a jamais rien voulu me dire. Les blessures physiques ont vite cicatrisées, mais à l'interieur…

J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre à mon tour que j'ai tout fait pour aller doucement avec lui, pour l'aider, mais rien n'a marché. Je me suis sentit impuissant. Minable.

_Je veux bien t'aimer de loin,_

_Le cœur tout plein de ton grand vide_

Il va tellement me manquer… J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai le cœur gros, j'ai l'impression qu'il est rempli d'eau, comme si les larmes qui n'étaient pas sorti l'avait inondé. Il est comme suspendu à une ficelle, de celles qui se cassent brin par brin, en faisant un bruit de corde de guitare. La matière de mon corps et de mon esprit est rentrée sur terre, il ne reste plus qu'une coquille vide, un moignon d'homme qui ne veut pas cicatriser.

Quand je rêve de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'en me réveillant je vais le trouver prés de moi. Ma main explore le matelas, mais elle ne rencontre que les plis froids du drap housse, là où devrait se trouver de la chair chaude et une âme aimante.

Pour une fois, je n'ai pas voulu jouer aux égoïstes, arguant qu'il souffrait sans doute plus que moi. Mais que puis-je faire sans lui ? Ma vie n'a aucun sens à part mon travail quand il est absent. Je ne pas le voir, pas le toucher, le sentir ou lui parler. Les seules choses qu'il me reste, ce sont des photos de lui, d'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, quand il était heureux.

Ca fait mal de savoir que la personne…que la personne…

_T'aimer d'amour et de chagrin_

_T'aimer pour rien les yeux humides._

Ca fait mal de savoir qu'il n'est pas heureux. Si je pouvais, j'endurerais toutes ses souffrances à sa place. Je le reconstruirait, je le connais par cœur, pièce par pièce, j'y passerais des heures, recollant patiemment tout les morceaux de son être brisé. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, n'importe quoi. Je veux son bonheur, je fais tout ce que je peux pour le rendre heureux, tout échoue, rien de fonctionne, encore plus depuis qu'il est partit. Je ne peux pas le guérir à distance, personne n'a l'air de comprendre ça. Mais je ne pouvais déjà pas le guérir en le tenant contre moi.

Est-ce que je ne tiens pas assez à lui ? Je n'y vais pas assez fort ? Suis-je vraiment incapable d'aider la personne auquel je tiens le plus au monde ?

_Je veux bien t'aimer mais pour être franc_

_Je suis pas solide si j'te vois pas_

Il m'appelait son point d'Archimède, son socle, son harnais. Je préférais ça aux surnoms débiles dont les femmes m'affublaient habituellement. J'étais les murs il était le toit de la maison. Et même si quelques tuiles s'étaient envolées, ce toit restait vaillant, prêt à braver toutes les intempéries, puisqu'il était soutenu par les murs de l'édifice. Mais si les murs se fendent, si le papier peint se décolle, si les murs veulent s'écrouler, ils font tomber toute la bâtisse comme un château de cartes.

Je soutiens Carson, depuis qu'une partie de lui s'est envolée. Avant, nous nous épaulions l'un l'autre, deux hommes de force et de faiblesse équivalente. Mais maintenant je suis tout seul à porter le poids de notre maison, je n'ai pas le droit de me fissurer.

Comment puis-je tenir sans lui ? Je ne suis pas capable de tout assumer tout seul !

_Je suis comme un aveugle sans canne blanche_

_Ni chien guide, et sans ton bras_

Il m'a ouvert les yeux. M'a apporté sa vision du monde, a adouci la mienne, m'a fait comprendre des centaines de choses, de celles que je serais incapable de résoudre avec un ordinateur. Il m'a appris à partager, il a ouvert mon cœur sans lui faire mal, avec cette douceur infinie dont il a la maîtrise.

_Pour traverser cette rue là_

_Que l'on appelle l'Océan_

Deux univers différents, et pas au sens figuré. Des millions d'années qui nous séparent. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas être auprès de lui avant une éternité. Je ne pourrais pas entendre sa voix assez souvent pour qu'elle fasse grimper la chair de poule de long de ma nuque, ni l'embrasser assez souvent pour ne plus à avoir faire l'effort de me rappeler son odeur, sa chaleur, sa douceur…

_Pour traverser, mais jusqu'à toi_

_Y'a pas d'arc-en-ciel assez grand !_

Et si le Dédale avait un problème, si je restais coincé sur Atlantis, si je perdais la possibilité de le voir ? Si, si, si, mon angoisse est peuplée de conditionnels, mon monde perd toute certitude quand il est loin de moi. Etre séparé de lui, c'est comme si on m'affamait, comme si on m'empêchait de dormir et de rêver. Et j'ai la persistante impression que personne ne pourra jamais m'aider, je suis au fond d'un puis humide et personne ne me tend de corde pour me sortir de là, tout simplement parce que les cordes n'existent pas. Je suis sous l'eau, à la recherche d'oxygène, mais l'oxygène est à la surface et rien ni personne ne m'aide à remonter. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il y a un fautif ? Et si c'était moi qui était en tord ? Si c'était moi qui n'avais pas réussis à le rendre heureux ?

_Je veux bien t'aimer_

_Bien entendu_

_De toute façon est ce que j'ai le choix ?_

Est-ce que j'ai eu le choix quand je l'ai vu ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu m'éloigner de lui, fermer les yeux, sceller mes paupières et penser à quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais cru à toutes ces conneries d'âme sœur, mais la vérité c'est que sans lui, je suis vide, incomplet. Je suis un puzzle incomplet. Je ne suis pas.

Et même si j'avais eu le choix, je crois que je l'aurais…que je l'aurais quand même…

_Je suis piégé, je suis perdu_

_Je tourne en rond, je t'aime déjà_

Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Etre à ce point dépendant d'une personne, comme s'il était ma drogue. Il m'a pris dans ses filets, il ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais je n'arrive pas à me libérer, je n'ai même pas envie de lutter contre lui. Pas contre lui, tout contre lui. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le lui dire.

_Même si je sens que je m'éreinte_

_A te chercher les bras tendus_

_Dans cet effrayant labyrinthe_

_Trop compliqué et trop tordu_

Pourquoi la vie m'a-t-elle joué un tel tour ? J'étais bien tout seul, désespérément seul, à travailler tous les jours, chaque minute de chaque heure. D'accord, c'était une vie sans saveur, mais au moins c'en était une. Maintenant, la seule vie dont je jouis est celle que je passe à ses cotés. Et c'est quoi, 60 du temps ? Et après, quand il ne sera plus là, qu'est ce que je vais faire moi ?

Je sais, c'est égoïste, mon amant déprime et moi je ne pense qu'à ma vie sans lui, mais je ne peux pas l'aider. J'essaie de m'en persuader pour ne pas mourir étouffé par les remords.

_Je vais t'aimer même si tout ça c'est sans issu_

_C'est impossible_

J'ai pris ma décision. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais eu le choix, mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et le reste de tripes qu'il me restait, et je suis allé dire au revoir à moi-même, enfin, à l'autre moi-même. C'est comme si je me rendais à la cérémonie d'arrachement de mon cœur, comme si après ça plus rien n'aurait d'importance.

_Et j'y croirais comme d'autres croient au petit Jésus_

_Et à la Bible_

Je ne croyais en rien, je me suis mis à croire en lui. Il est ma corde de rappel, et il s'en va aujourd'hui.

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, bien au chaud sous sa couette, sa légère odeur de rose délicieusement lovée au creux de mes narines, il n'était pas à coté de moi, à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire dans mes bras. J'entendais des frôlements de tissus, des zips de fermeture éclair. Il était vraisemblablement en train de finir ses bagages.

Je sentis soudain sa chaleur prés de moi, et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Les larmes aux yeux, j'ouvris les paupières et passais mes bras autours de son cou, accentuant par là même notre baiser. Le son de la pluie qui clapotait sur les vitres de sa chambre berçait mes oreilles. J'avais des frissons de bien être et d'angoisse, comme quand on profite de quelque chose qui ne durera pas.

-Enlève moi…lui soufflais-je, le plus sincèrement du monde.

-Quand je reviendrais, je te le promets.

Il me sourit tristement et caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mes pommettes, ma joue, mon menton et mon cou, et il me serra fort contre lui. Les larmes affluèrent et vinrent mouiller sa nuque, caressant pour moi cette peau si familière que j'avais appris à aduler.

Plus tard encore, je regardais ma montre une énième fois et me décidait à rejoindre le quai d'embarquement du Dédale. Il allait me quitter dans moins de vingt minutes. Alors je me suis mis à courir pour être au plus vite prés de lui, je me suis aligné à coté de Sheppard, Weir, Ronon et Teyla, à qui il allait probablement faire ses adieux l'un après l'autre. John lui octroya une vigoureuse poignée de main, Elizabeth le serra dans ses bras, tout comme Ronon, qui décidément aimait ce type de démonstration d'affection. Teyla posa son front contre celui de son ami, un salut athosien en règle. Il était son meilleur ami.

Quand mon tour arriva, il me regarda longuement dans les yeux, et je pu y lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment su pour nous deux, un peu par ma faute, je ne voulais pas l'ébruiter.

Je l'attirais contre moi, l'enlaçait comme je l'avais fait tant de fois, profitant comme un vampire des battements de son cœur.

_Je sais pas encore comment est ce que je vais t'aimer si je te vois pas_

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues et je l'embrassait, ignorant les regards étonnés de mes camarades, seul comptaient lui et moi, rien d'autre.

_Mais je vais t'aimer, c'est une promesse_

_Est-ce que t'entend ce que je te dis là ?_

_Je vais t'aimer_

Je me séparais de lui les joues humides de mes larmes et des siennes, reniflant peu élégamment, me régalant une dernière fois du spectacle de son visage.

-Je t'aime, murmura t'il la voix tremblante, si tremblante qu'un coup de vent l'aurait emportée.

Je me saisi de sa main et la serrait très fort, pour lui dire que moi aussi. Je n'avais jamais réussis à faire sortir ces mots de ma bouche, même si à cet instant je les ressentais mieux que n'importe quel autre être humain. Ce n'était pas une amourette de vacances ou une de ces passions fulgurantes qui se soldent par un divorce. Ca dépassait tout ça, ça dépasse même les mots…

-Est-ce que tu continueras à m'aimer ?

Quelle question bizarre ! M'arrêterais-je un jour de l'aimer ? L'idée elle même me paraissait incongrue. Il était moi, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de l'aimer. Et je n'avais ni l'envie, ni le manque de sentiments pour arrêter de ressentir ça pour lui.

-Bien sur Carson.

_Je vais t'aimer… _

Nous sommes au dessus de l'Océan, dans un Jumper. La mer défile sur le pare-brise, comme si c'était un tapis roulant de supermarché ou d'aéroport. Il est à coté de moi, nous avançons vers je ne sais où, c'est le principe d'un enlèvement. En bonne et due forme…

-Je t'aime.

_\/\/\/°°°\/\/\/_

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus, même si c'était très chamallow… Je sais pas combien de fois j'ai conjugué le verbe « aimer » dans cette fic, mais allons bon c'est Noël, et à Noël on est censés se dire qu'on s'aime, non ? Joyeux Noeeeeeel !**


End file.
